Busted
by weirdo1984
Summary: Everyone finds out Angel’s soul is anchored


Title: Busted

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W C/S

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon! Comments:Please!

Summary: Everyone finds out Angel's soul is anchored

Chapter 1

Willow and Spike were watching the Magic Shop for Giles. This friend Olivia was in town and wanted to spend some time with her. Buffy, Riley, Xander and Anya were on a double date. So Willow and Spike were left to watch the store. Neither minded they had become close friends. They told each other everything. The two were also good friends with Cordy and Angel. No one knew but Giles, he didn't have a problem with it. After Angel came back from Hell the two had a long talk, and Giles realized that Angel and Angelus were two completely different people.

"So are you ever going to tell Cordy you have feelings for her?" Willow asked

"Are you ever going to tell Peaches you have feelings for him?" Spike countered

"How about the next time we go see them we both tell them?" Willow asked

"Alright. It's about time the great poof dates again even if he can't do everything he wants to because of the happiness clause." Spike said

"What are you talking about? Angel can be as happy as he wants." Willow said

"Did you forget about Angelus? No one wants him back." Spike replied

"Angelus can't come back. I'm surprised Angel didn't tell you. When I restored his soul I left the clause out." Willow stated

"Willow, Angel doesn't know. Why didn't you tell him? You did the spell over two years ago." Spike said angrily

"Buffy told him. She asked me not to say anything. She wanted to be the one to tell him. I can't believe she didn't tell him." Willow said. "He deserves to be happy."

"I think we should take a little trip." Spike said

"I will phone Giles." Willow said and picked up the phone, "Giles I need to you to come to the shop. Ok see you in ten." Willow said and hung up

"Well luv looks like we're telling our secret sooner then we thought." Spike said

"Yea looks like." Willow replied

Ten minutes later Giles arrived. Willow and Spike told him what they had just found out.

"I can't believe she did this." Giles shouted

"I can. She is a self-centered bitch. She didn't want peaches anymore but she didn't want him to have anyone else." Spike said

"Giles, Spike and I are going to head to L.A to tell him." Willow said

"That's a good idea. Please tell him how sorry I am. If I had, had any idea I would have said something."

"We know watcher. It's no one's fault but Slutty's." Spike said

"I will talk to Buffy about her behavior. I am so very disappointed in her." Giles said

Just then the door opened. Buffy, Riley, Xander and Anya walked in. Spike growled

"What's your problem Blondie?" Buffy asked

"You. If I didn't have this chip I would kill you." Spike growled

"Buffy why didn't you tell us or Angel that his soul is anchored?" Giles asked.

Buffy's eyes grew wide.

"What? Dead boy's soul is safe?" Xander asked, "Since when?"

"Since I did the spell to restore his soul; over two years ago. Buffy told me she wanted to be the one to tell him but she never did." Willow said glaring at the blonde.

"How did you find out?" Buffy asked

"Red and I have been going down to L.A for the past year and he never said anything about it. We were talking about how he should start to date again, and Red told me about his soul." Spike answered

"Buffy how could you not tell him? He deserves to be happy and to move on. You did." Willow said

"Yeah Buff I may not be a big Angel fan but he had a right to know." Xander added

"Willow, Spike why don't you head out. I have everything covered here. Call me later." Giles said

"Thanks Giles." Willow said giving him a hug.

"Willow I'm sorry." Buffy said

"Save it Buffy, I can't believe you. You only think of yourself." Willow said walking past her. Buffy put her hand on Willow's arm to stop her. Willow turned around and punched her as hard as she could in the face.

"Don't touch me again. Don't even talk to me again." Willow said

"Way to go Red." Spike smirked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah Wills I agree with Spike." Xander said

"It's about time someone hit her." Anya chimed in.

Riley stood there shocked he knew all about Angel, but he couldn't believe Buffy would do something like that. Riley turned around and walked out the door.

"Come on Pet. Let's get out of here." Spike said

"I'll call you guys later." Willow said.

Chapter 2

Then walked out the door with Spike, they got into Spike's car and started to L.A. it was around ten o'clock when they pulled up to the hotel.

"You ready luv?" Spike asked

"As ready as I will ever be." Willow replied taking a deep breath

They walked up to the door Willow took one more deep breath, and they walked in. Everyone was there, Angel, Cordy, Wesley, Gunn and Lorne.

"Um… Hi guys." Willow said, everyone looked up.

"Willow, Spike." Cordy said running over to them and giving him a hug. They rest of the gang walked over and greeted them. Angel gave Willow a big hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Angel asked with a big grin

"Um… I think we should sit down for this." Willow said

"Willow is everyone ok?" Cordy asked

"Yeah, yeah everyone is fine." Willow replied

"Well except for Slutty she prolly has a black eye." Spike said laughing

"What?" Angel asked

"Red here punched her in the face before we left." Spike replied

"Spike." Willow warned

"You hit Buffy? Nice one Wills." Cordy said

"Ok why don't you tell us what is going on." Angel said

"Ok. Angel it's about your soul. I thought Buffy told you, because she said she would, but tonight Spike and I were talking and well Angel your soul is permanent. When I restored your soul I left out the part about the clause. If I had known she didn't tell you I would have." Willow finished

Angel stood there shocked

"Buffy knew about this the whole time? It's been over two years that bitch. Now I am really glad you hit her." Cordy was the first to talk.

"This is great." Gunn said

"Very good." Wesley added

"Congratulations cupcake." Lorne said

Angel still just stood there.

"Angel are you ok?" Willow asked putting a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah I'm great. I just can't believe Buffy didn't tell me." Angel said then turned to Willow, picked her up spinning her around the room laughing. When she finally put her down she was so dizzy she fell on the floor. "Oh Willow I'm sorry." Everyone was laughing

"It's ok Angel." Willow said excepting his hand. He pulled her up back to her feet.

"Well this calls for a celebration." Wesley said

"Let's go clubbing and get drunk." Cordy suggested

"Sounds good to me." Spike said

"Alright, I just have to call Giles let him know we got here in one piece, with Spike's driving." Willow said

"Hey I'm not that bad." Spike defended

"Yeah Spike tell that to the 'Welcome to Sunny Dale' sign." Willow said

"Hey I was drunk, and you're pushing it little girl." Spike mocked growled

"Oh no help me Spike's going to lick me to death, whatever will I do?" Willow asked mocked scared

"That's it you're in trouble now." Spike said running after her. Willow yelped and took off running. Everyone was laughing they couldn't believe they were close enough for Willow to be able to make fun of him. Willow looked behind her to see where Spike was. She didn't see Angel right in front of her then she ran into him, they both fell on the floor.

"Oh Angel I am so sorry." Willow said

"That's ok Little One." Angel laughed

Spike went and helped both his friends up.

"Ok now I am going to phone Giles." Willow said and stuck her tongue out at Spike.

A few minutes later.

"Angel can you come here for a second?" Willow called from the office

"Yes Little One?" Angel asked

"Phone's for you. It's Giles and Xander." Willow said handing him the phone

"Hello Giles how are you?" Angel asked, "That's good, I'm great." "No Giles you have no need to apologize. It was Buffy's decision." "Alright thank you Giles. I'll talk to you soon. Take care." "Hi Xander I'm great and you?" "That's good. I heard you are getting married, congratulations." "That would be great I think it's time we actually get to know each other. You, Anya and Giles are welcome here anytime. We would love you to see you." "Ok Xander I will talk to you soon bye." Angel hung up and walked back into the lobby

"What did they say?" Cordy asked

"Giles apologized for what Buffy did, so did Xander. Xander also said he would like to get to know me more." Angel smiled

"That's great." Willow said and hugged him

"Now who is ready to celebrate?" Angel asked

Everyone cheered as they headed to the club. They got there about ten minutes later. Angel and Spike went to get everyone drinks

"Willow do you think Spike will ask me out?" Cordy asked

"Count on it." Willow said smiling

"It's about time." Cordy replied, "So what about you and Angel?"

"I don't know. I don't think he likes me like that." Willow said

"Well I say go for it." Cordy said

Both men returned with the drinks

"Cordy would you like to dance?" Spike asked

"I'd love to." Cordy said taking his hand

"So think those two will finally get together?" Gunn asked

"I hope so. Then we don't have to listen to Cordy anymore." Angel replied

"Angel do you want to dance?" Willow asked

"Oh…um I don't dance." Angel said

"Oh ok." Willow replied *Of course he doesn't want to dance with you.*

"Hey Red if he doesn't want to I will." Gunn said

"Great let's go. Lorne I'm coming for you next." Willow said

"I'll be waiting." Lorne replied

Willow and Gunn went to the dance floor.

"Cupcake why don't you tell her how you feel?" Lorne asked

"What do you mean?" Angel asked

"Come on Angel-cakes. I see the way you look at her. Plus I read you when you were humming. You're in love with her." Lorne stated

"Ok I do, but she could never love me. I'm a monster, I tried to kill her." Angel said

"That wasn't you." Lorne stated

Gunn and Willow returned to the table.

"Hey are we interrupting something?" Gunn asked

"Nope, nothing." Angel said

"Good because I am taking Lorne." Willow said with a smile.

They walked to the dance floor. Angel watched Willow wishing he was dancing with her, but he is a monster. She could never love him. Willow was asked to dance from every guy in the club.

"Looks like Red is popular tonight." Spike said

"Yea looks like it." Angel said bitterly.

Willow walked back over to the table

"Hey you guys having fun?" Willow asked

"Yeah, but not as much as you." Cordy answered

Willow laughed, "Well I don't get this kind of attention at home so I am enjoying it while it lasts."

"And do you should." Wesley slurred

"Hey Wes, where have you been? We haven't seen you since we got here." Cordy said

"Oh… well I've been at the bar." Wesley slurred

"Man you are tanked." Gunn stated

"Yes I believe I am." Wesley said then passed out

"He is not going to feel good in the morning." Willow said

A dark haired man walked up to Willow. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." Willow said standing. "Be back." Then the two walked to the dance floor.

"So what's your name?" The dark haired man asked

"Willow. Yours?" Willow asked

"Barry." He answered

They danced for awhile. Then he did something she wasn't expecting. He bit her neck.

"Ow let go!" Willow said trying to push him away. He looked up at her and he was vamped out. Then went back to feeding off of her. Willow tried pushing his off but he was strong. She tried to scream but the music was too loud.

"Hey what's up with Willow?" Cordy asked

They all looked over.

"Vampire!" Angel said. Running over to Willow with everyone right behind him, "Hey don't touch what isn't yours." The vamp looked up and Angel dusted him causing Willow to fall on the ground

"Willow." Cordy said

"Come on lets get out of here." Angel said picking up Willow, "You guys get Wesley."

They got back to the hotel and patched Willow up. Angel got her to drink some orange juice and left her to sleep

Chapter 3

Willow woke the next morning it took her a minute to remember what happened. She got out of bed and took a shower and dressed and made her way downstairs.

"Morning Cordy." Willow greeted her friend

"Willow how are you feeling?" Cordy asked

"Better then last night." Willow replied, "Where is everyone?"

"We got a call some big red demon. They think it lives in the sewer. They'll be back soon." Cordy answered

"So Cordy how are things with Spike?" Willow asked

"We're going out tonight." Cordy said with a smile

"You two look good together." Willow said

Just then the floor door flew open and the four men came out all banged up.

"Oh geez. Are you guys ok?" Cordy asked

"Yeah we're ok just need some patching up." Angel replied

Willow came out with the first-aid kit.

"Ok all of you sit down I'll get Lorne to help." Willow said

"Willow you don't have to you should be resting." Angel said

"Angel I'm ok. If you want after we're done patching you up I'll go and lay down." Willow said then went to get Lorne they returned a minute later. After they were done Willow went up to her room. Half an hour later Angel went and checked on her.

"Willow are you awake?" Angel asked quietly

"Yeah Angel come on in." Willow answered.

Angel walked over and sat on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." Willow replied

"I'm glad you had me scared. I didn't think I got there in time." Angel said

"Thank you. You'd think living on the Hell Mouth for so long I would be able to tell a vampire when I saw one." Willow said

"Yeah, but none of us noticed either and I am one so I think we can let you off the hook this one time." Angel smiled

"Thanks. So how are you? Did you kill the demon?" Willow asked

"I'm ok and almost all healed, and the demon is still out there. He's strong and uses a sword." Angel said

"Do you know what it is?" Willow asked

"No the rest are looking into it, but so far we don't know anything." Angel replied

"Well I can see what I can find on the net. Please I'm bored." Willow pouted

"Ok but if you start to get tired or dizzy I want you to tell me ok?" Angel asked

"Deal." Willow said, "Angel can I talk to you before we go down?"

"Of course. What is it Little One?" Angel said

"Um… ok Angel you are like my best friend, and I care about you a lot. Angel I have feelings for you. Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Willow asked she looked ever but at Angel

"Willow." Angel asked making her look at him, "I would love to go out with you tonight." He bent his head down and kissed her when they pulled apart.

"Wow." Willow said breathlessly

"Yeah." Angel said smiling

"Why don't we go downstairs and look into that demon." Willow said

"Alright." Angel said

He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked down to the lobby. Everyone looked up at them. Cordy walked over and dragged Willow away from Angel.

"Cordy you're ripping my arm off." Willow said

Cordy closed the door once they were in Angel's office.

"Sorry. Willow what's going on with you and Angel?" Cordy asked

"Cordy I don't know what you're talking about." Willow said innocently then tried walking past the brunette

"Don't try that with me. I saw you two both smiling and he arm around your waist. Come on spill." Cordy said

"Ok. When we were upstairs I told him I have feeling for him and asked if he would like to go to dinner with me. He said he'd love to then he kissed me." Willow smiled

"Oh my God. That is so great. It's about time you to got together." Cordy said giving her friend a hug.

"Come on we should be researching." Willow said

They walked out of the office and Cordy sat back next to Spike he wrapped his arm around her. Willow looked at Angel and he winked at her. Her heart skipped a beat. She turned back to the computer. They researched for an hour.

"Hey I found it." Willow said. Everyone looked up from their books. "It's called a Cloreata. The only way to kill it is to chop off its head. He lives in the sewers, but will come out to kill. That's all it says."

"That's easy we can go out tomorrow night and kill it." Gunn said

"Great does that mean Spike and I can go?" Cordy asked

"Yes, Cordy go ahead. We'll see you in the morning." Angel replied

"Great lets go luv." Spike said as he and Cordy headed for the door

"Night." Cordy said before walking out the door.

"Night." Willow called after them. Angel walked over to her.

"Willow are you ready for dinner?" Angel asked

"Yup let's get out of here. See you guys tomorrow." Willow said

"Yes have a good night." Wesley replied

"Night." Said Gunn

"Have fun." Lorne added

"Good night." Angel said as they walked out the door.

The next morning Willow was the first to get up. She decided to make everyone breakfast. She opened the fridge to get some eggs and milk but there was none, there was also no bread.

"You would think with five people living here they'd have food." Willow said to herself.

Willow wrote a note telling them she ran to the store to pick some things up. She grabbed her coat and headed out. Once she got the items she needed she started her way back to the hotel. She was a block away when the Cloreata demon attacked her. It stabbed Willow in the back and she screamed in pain, falling to the ground. There was a big rock next to her she picked it up and threw it as hard as she could. It hit him in the shoulder; she took the opportunity to run. She ran as fast as she could. Willow could here the demon running after her. She ran into the hotel running right into Lorne.

"Whoa. Where's the fire?" Gun asked. Willow picked herself up

"Right behind me." Willow said then ran to the weapons. She grabbed a sword and everyone else grabbed a weapon

"Willow what is it?" Cordy asked

Before Willow could reply the Cloreata demon crashed through the doors.

"That." Willow panted. Her back hurt she could feeling the blood running down her back

They all ran at the demon. It threw Angel across the room he hit the wall. Cordy hit it with an arrow; she got it in the leg. It slowed it down a bit. Willow ran behind it swinging her sword she took his head off. The demon fell on the floor.

"Nice job Red." Spike said

"Yeah I didn't know you were so good with a sword." Cordy said

"Yeah well I owed him." Willow said and sat on the floor

"For what?" Angel asked.

Willow put her hand on her back and lifted it up showing them the blood.

"Oh God. We need to get you to the hospital." Gunn said picking Willow up

"Call me when you get there." Angel ordered. Then he gave Willow a kiss on the cheek. "It's going to be ok."

Gunn, Cordy and Wesley took Willow to the hospital. The sword didn't hit any arteries. All they had to do was sow it up. They all got back to the hotel two hours later.

"We're back." Cordy called

Angel, Spike and Lorne walked out of Angel's office. Angel ran up to Willow

"Are you ok?" He asked, "Do you need anything?"

"No I'm just tired." Willow replied

"Come on lets get you upstairs." Angel said picking her up carefully.

Willow laughed, "I can walk."

"You've lost a lot of blood the last couple days. You need to rest." Angel said and smiled

"Yes Sir." Willow said saluting him. Everyone laughed. Angel walked up the stairs.

THE END


End file.
